Godzilla's Los Angeles Journey (did i spell that right)
by jayseheiney2014
Summary: Hi Guys, and this is THE first Godzilla x Alvin and the Chipmunks Fanfic, and this is gonna be awesome


**Hey guys, and Um, this is my First Godzilla X Alvin and The Chipmunks X-over, and I'm using the Warner Bros. Chipmunks and Chippettes, so yeah**

 **Bold lettering will be Kaiju and Normal will be the Chipmunks and Chippettes talking. Rated M to be safe**

 **Chapter 1**

*No POV*

It was a Rainy day in Los Angeles, California, and 6 small figures could be seen walking out of a Casino and heading home. Here are the names and ages of these figures.

Alvin Seville: 20

Simon Seville: 19

Theodore Seville: 16

Brittany Miller: 19

Jeanette Miller: 18

Eleanor Miller: 15

Yep, Its The Chipmunks and their girlfriends, the Chippettes, Well almost all of them.

Brittany: I told you not to play around in my room, Alvin.

Alvin: I'm sorry, Brit.

Brittany: *exhales* its okay, Alvin

There we go, now we got all of them.(I've got to stop breaking the 4th wall)

Simon: Hey, lovebirds, if your not too busy, theirs something on the news, that you really need to see.

Alvin: Alright, bro, we'll be down in a minute.

Simon: Ok.

*Scene Change, Eleanors room*

Eleanor: Hey, Jeanette, what do you think would look good on me, Lime Green or Dark Blue.

Jeanette: Hm, I'd say Lime Green, cause it totally suits you, Ele.

Eleanor: Hm, ok, I'll go with the Green.

Jeanette: Alright.

Simon: Hey, you 2, theirs something on the news that you need to see.

Both: Ok, Simon, Jinx.

Eleanor: Double Jinx

Jeanette: *snaps fingers* Darn it!

Eleanor: Heh, you owe me a soda. Not really.

Jeanette: OOHH! *Turns Pinkish*

Eleanor: Sorry

*Scene Change, Living Room 10:00 PM*

Greg Gutfield: As we look at this very mysterious image of what appears to be a supposed Godzilla, but it looks nothing like him, this one looks different than the Godzilla from the movies- *TV turns off*

Simon: What did I tell you, Strange, huh?

All of a sudden, out of nowhere, a very loud, and ear-piercing screech.

?: SSSSCCCCRRRREEEEECCCCCCHHHHHHH!

Simon: What in the name of Gojira, was that!

Jeanette: I didn't know you could speak Japanese, Simon.

Simon: *Rubs the back of his neck*

Brittany: Uh, Simon, it that what I think it is? *Points to the creature in the sky*

Simon: OH NO!

It was SpaceGodzilla. Godzilla's clone and Friend/Rival.

Simon: SpaceGodzilla. *Walks over to a bookcase*

Alvin: You know that thing.

Simon: *looks for his journal* Yes, He looks just like the mighty Godzilla, himself, but SpaceGodzilla is just a biological clone of him. (shows a drawing of SpaceGodzilla)

SpaceGodzilla: ***Evil Chuckle* I know your here Godzilla, I can smell you.**

Godzilla(2014): **Why, SpaceGodzilla, I didn't know you'd be here, but, whatever.**

SpaceGodzilla: **Godzilla, their has been a crisis on Infant Island.**

Godzilla: **Crisis, what crisis, i was just there 15 minutes ago.**

SpaceGodzilla: **Bluezilla has been captured.**

Godzilla: **What?**

SpaceGodzilla: **Yes, she was taken by Destroyah.**

Godzilla: ***3 MILE ROAR*** (He was Pissed Off) **DESTROYAH!**

SpaceGodzilla: **GOJI! WILL YOU JUST CALM DOWM, THEIRS NO REASON TO GET ANGRY, We'll get her back.**

Godzilla: ***Exhales* Alright, fine, we'll go get her.**

The Chipmunks and The Chippettes were watching the whole thing.

Godzilla: **SpaceGodzilla?**

SpaceGodzilla: **What is it, Godzilla?**

Godzilla: **You ever got the feeling that you were being watched?**

SpaceGodzilla: **Yes, Why?**

Godzilla: **I sense something watching us, like studying us.**

SpaceGodzilla: **Now that you mention it.** *Looks over at the Chipmunks house*(Uh oh)

Simon: Yikes! *closes the curtains quickly*

SpaceGodzilla: **Goji, look** *points to the house*

Godzilla: **Hm?**

SpaceGodzilla: **What do you think, should we investigate?**

The Chipmunks looked frightened.

Godzilla: **No, we'll come back another time.**

The Chipmunks took a sigh of relief, but then they realized that Godzilla said, "Another time". This could mean trouble for the Chipmunks.

SpaceGodzilla: **Okay, we'll come back next month, is that ok, with you?**

Godzilla: **Yes, we'll come back next month.**

Next month, that's when the Chipmunks adoptive Dad, Dave Seville comes back.

Godzilla: **Come, SpaceGodzilla, back to Infant Island**

SpaceGodzilla: *looks at the house one more time before flying away with Godzilla swimming away*

This is bad, Dave coming home with Kaiju on the loose, the Chipmunks are in SERIOUS Trouble. They all looked at each other with scared expressions, and they huddled together to try to calm down.

GODZILLA HAS RETURNED!

 **Well guys, i hope you enjoyed my second series, and I'll see you later, Bye**


End file.
